[unreadable] Our goal under this Phase II SBIR is to demonstrate that Protein Print TM Arrays can be effectively used for parallel expression profiling of biomarkers and novel therapeutic targets. As part of this work we will generate a commercially viable biomarker array for cancer research and diagnostics and optimize binding and detection conditions. During Phase I, we successfully generated arrays against six proof-of-principle proteins with diverse functions and properties. The cavities have high affinities (Kd ~ l nM) comparable to very good antibodies and specificity at the single amino acid level. This technology represents a breakthrough in our ability to study novel proteins with the potential to resolve the bottleneck in converting the wealth of genomic information into improved drug discovery. [unreadable] [unreadable]